


Escape

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Routine fight goes very wrong





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Foot catching on a rock, Sinestro tripped, and as he fell to the ground, Hal was on him. The fight was over. Such a clumsy mistake was worthy of Hal Jordan himself. But while his ring was slipped off his finger, while it was casually tossed over a nearby cliff, Thaal had one goal in mind. He would still find a way to escape.

"You're under arrest," Hal mumbled, sounding exhausted, even as rolled Sinestro over to cuff his hands. Grass went up Sinestro's nostrils and he sneezed. "For bad stuff. Etcetera." Showing a surprising amount of strength for the tone of his voice, Hal dragged the two of them to their feet.

It wasn't just Hal who was exhausted. After their epic battle, even Thaal could feel weariness tugging at his limbs. It wouldn't stop him from escaping, but he could understand how Hal felt. It seemed they'd been fighting for hours, ring charge low, and nothing had been achieved through it.

A Green Lantern appeared in the sky above them. It wasn't one Thaal recognised, but he supposed this was extra backup to ensure he wouldn't escape. A worthless attempt. One more Green Lantern would offer no more of a challenge. He would escape.

The two Green Lanterns spoke to each other, background noise Sinestro blocked out as he planned how he'd kill both. Maybe not Hal. Yes, he could leave Hal alive. This time. But the other Green Lantern would die. A warning needed to be sent. Sinestro did not like being arrested.

Fingers gripped tightly into Sinestro's arm and Hal dragged him closer, probably to stop him running off. It nearly caused Sinestro to trip over again and he scowled, but Hal was paying him no mind, intently focused on the other Green Lantern. There was a lot of shouting. With Hal's attention distracted, now would be the perfect time to run.

Something of what the Green Lanterns were saying however, made its way to Sinestro's brain. "If you do this," Hal was warning, deadly serious, "you'll be in a sciencell for the rest of your life. You know what the Guardians are like. And I won't let you get away with this. If you kill Sinestro, you'll have to kill me too."

It would have been flattering, were Thaal not pretty sure the other Green Lantern was not interested in the consequences of their actions, more focused on killing him. This idiot Green Lantern did look terrified though. A pathetic excuse for a Green Lantern, in any case. Were Sinestro still part of his old Corps, he'd have had this fool thrown out the first day.

"Take them out," Sinestro urged, eyes on Hal. "They won't listen to you. Act now!" Really, it would be so entertaining to see Hal fight with another Green Lantern. And of course, taking advantage of the distraction, Sinestro would be able to escape. This was the perfect situation to have arisen. Just, there was the slight complication of his life being at stake.

Jaw tightening, Hal glanced to the side and muttered, "Sinestro, would you, please, shut up? No!" It happened in an instant. A flash of green light, and Hal shoved Sinestro to the side. Only just barely did Sinestro manage to prevent himself from smashing head first into the ground. As it was, he did hit the ground, but attained no injuries. Then there was a thud, and Hal fell beside him.

Eyes closed, Hal was not moving. He lay limp, like all the life had been knocked out of him. Sinestro scrambled to check his pulse, hands free because Hal's construct had failed. "Hal!" His fingers curled around Hal's wrist. "Can you hear me?" There was a light fluttering thump of blood still being pumped. "Wake up!"

Probably a bit too violently, Sinestro shook Hal's shoulders but the human remained unresponsive. At least he was alive, that was something. But he might not have been. It was all that Green Lantern's fault and Sinestro turned a murderous glare on the figure. Any thought of escape had fled him.

Of course, the Green Lantern was offering excuses, shaking their head and looking shocked. "I didn't - I didn't mean to," they protested, and were apparently unable to take their eyes off the Green Lantern they'd just nearly killed. "I was aiming for you!" Now, the Green Lantern did look at Sinestro.

In Thaal's opinion, trying to kill him was no better. Hardly a defence one would want to use. "You're going to die, Green Lantern. No one tries to kill Sinestro." On that note, his fingers found a rock on the ground, probably the same one he'd tripped over, and he threw himself at the Green Lantern, improvised weapon in hand.

A burning pain sliced open his side, the Green Lantern had been present enough to fight back, but Sinestro was not deterred. He smashed the rock into the Green Lantern's hand, breaking the bones and removing the power ring. Next, he brought the Green Lantern to the ground and they wrestled for a bit, each trying to kill the other.

After a few minutes of this, Sinestro realised he'd moved closer to the edge of the cliff and with a final burst of effort, he shoved the Green Lantern over it. Without a ring, the Green Lantern would be killed on impact at the bottom. It was not a distasteful thought.

No longer in danger of getting murdered, Sinestro was beginning to feel the full effects of his wound, and he slumped, crashed into the grass. His hands tried to staunch the flow of blood but had little success. The only way he'd escape this was through death. But no, there was something he had to do.

Forgoing the drowsy relief passing out would be, Sinestro dragged himself to Hal's side, leaving the grass stained with purple. There, he collapsed, tried to catch his breath, but he was beginning to feel dizzy. "Jordan." It was barely more than a whisper. Nevertheless, Hal stirred. "Jordan!" This was louder, the effort Sinestro had been putting into breathing used now for talking. Hal's eyes opened slowly.

A faint sense of relief overcame Sinestro for a moment, he swallowed and pushed through it. "Call your Corps," he instructed. While he would prefer not to be surrounded by more Green Lanterns, not just his life was at stake. Once Hal was safe, then Thaal could think about escaping.

Placidly, Hal blinked at him. "When did it stop being our Corps?" he wondered, absent almost, as though his time was not limited. Sinestro didn't know what to say, beyond a reprimand that Hal should hurry up and save their lives. "Oh, right. You're evil. Forgot." Expression falling, Hal turned his head away. It was like he was disappointed. Of what? Sinestro being alive?

Even bleeding out on the ground with hardly enough energy to keep breathing, Thaal felt a spark of anger flare to life. "If you wanted me dead," he hissed through gritted teeth, "perhaps you should have allowed that Green Lantern to kill me, instead of stepping between us like a fool." He should let Hal die. Walk away now and try to save himself.

"Don't be an idiot," Hal snapped back with the same amount intensity. "That Green Lantern didn't deserve to ruin their life by killing you. But I guess you've gone and killed them now, haven't you? Just like the rest of their species. Can you really blame them for being angry?"

Although Sinestro couldn't remember recently committing genocide, he conceded he might have done. It sounded like something he'd do. So he didn't argue against that point. "In case you didn't notice," he growled, "that Green Lantern I just killed was trying to kill me! And nearly killed you. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're smart, you could have thought of something," Hal retorted. "Ugh, this is so pointless. Hang on, I'm gonna call the Corps. Then they can lock you up in a sciencell for good. Or maybe another execution. Yeah, that'd work."

To avoid temptation of strangling Hal, Sinestro shifted back and lay down in the grass. His teeth ground together, his side felt like it was on fire. Applying pressure didn't seem to be helping all that much.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Hal broke the silence. "Thaal," he said, and Sinestro's eyes snapped open. The sun was bright, it had been hurting his eyes, but he remembered now he couldn't dose off. Still, he refused to be grateful to Hal for keeping him awake. "My ring is out of charge. I can't call Oa."

It was like some horrible karma. Their arguing had wasted the valuable time left to make a call for help. "You of course, have no battery with you," Sinestro sighed, he knew Hal well enough to know they were probably now most likely doomed and Hal's silence all but confirmed it. "I would tell you how careless that was, but this might be the last conversation we ever have."

Hal choked out a laugh. Whatever the now dead Green Lantern had hit him with hadn't left him completely unharmed. "At least we're not dying alone," he contributed. "I don't think there's anyone I'd rather be dying with actually. Not just because that way, I know I'm not leaving the universe to be terrorised."

All Sinestro could muster up the energy for was a small murmur of agreement. The fire of their argument was fading, the pain was coming back, and he had nothing with which to fight it. His teeth dug into his bottom lip. His eyelids were growing heavy. In the background, Hal might have been saying something. What, Thaal had no idea.

There was a grunt of pain and a whole lot of coughing, before a weight settled on Sinestro's thighs. It didn't seem important so he didn't react. When the sharp sting of a slap was felt across his face however, he opened his eyes. "Sin? You weren't responding to me." Even the pain in Hal's voice managed to sound put out.

More pressure was added to Sinestro's wound, Hal's hands, for the human was straddling him and a worried face was above his. There was a bright red liquid on Hal's lips, and Sinestro guessed at internal injuries. "What did you say?" Sinestro asked, voice barely audible.

Against the sickly pale of Hal's skin, his blush was bright. "It doesn't matter," he tried to dismiss, but was probably lying. It must have been something quite sweet. Sinestro was sad he'd missed out. "Tell me how careless I am, Sin. You have to stay awake."

Since Hal was now doing most of the work trying to control blood flow, Sinestro pulled one of his own hands back so he could bring it to Hal's shoulder. "Hal…" The subject he wanted to address was not carelessness. His fingers brushed Hal's cheek. And his gaze caught on something over Hal's shoulder. "Green Lanterns. Wonderful. We're saved."


End file.
